Shadi's Tagebuch
by Codified Likeness Utility
Summary: Shadi hat schon ein wirklich besch ... eidenes Los. Zu seinem Unglückt trifft er in Japan auf die gefährlichen Gefährten. Schafft er es jemals wieder bis nach Hause ohne komplett den Verstand zu verlieren? [FINISHED]
1. Erste Woche

*tata* Diese FF oder eher ein Tagebuch(Shadis) is eine Parody und tief schwarzer Humor teilweise, also OBACHT! Hier ist Shadi(träger des Milleniums Ankh und Waage) nicht so bedacht. Wutanfälle, Fressatacken, Solariumgänge, Skandale usw. hier gibt's alles! Bitte Rechtschreibfehler überlesen! Ich setze jedesmal das Rechtschreibprogramm ein aber naja......  
  
Mir gehört keine der Figuren außer meine eigenen, sonst gehört alles leider jemanden anderen! *schnüff*  
  
Weitere Sachen wie der hass gegen Kika, Muezzine die in der früh um fünf rumrufen, das Horus und Seth schwul sind, SIND NICHT MEINE MEINUNG ZUR RELIGION(zu KiKa schon). Jedoch sollte sich keiner davon angesprochen fühlen! Erklärungen zu ägyptischen Wörtern und Göttern, gibt's auf Anfrage.  
  
Nachtengel  
  
PS: Shadi ist sehr mordlustig!^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Samstag, 17.04.2004 :  
  
Bin verpfichtet worden ein Tagebuch zu führen. *hahaha* *sarkasmus trief* Genau jetzt. Der Pharao soll wissen was alles passiert ist seit er im Puzzle eingesperrt ist! *kopf gegen die wand schlag* Damit hätte man vor 3000 Jahren anfangen sollen, nicht jetzt! Pah,... Heute gibt's nicht viel zum schreiben. Hab gebetet(zu Anubis). Hab ihn darum gebeten er soll mir das Tagebuch schreiben erlassen. Hat sich geweitert! MIST!  
  
Hm dieser Fluch erinnert mich an Bernd, das Brot, irgendein Verdummungs Kanal brings das. Glaub zu dem gehören noch Busch und Chilli, das Schaf. Ach, keinen Plan, is ja auch egal. Hab den Sprecher von Bernd, das Brot ins Schattenreich geschickt! Warum? Weil's Spaß macht!  
  
KIKA SUCKS  
  
Sonntag, 18.04.2004 :  
  
Gebetet. Anubis darum gebeten mir das Tagebuch schreiben zu erlassen. Geflucht.  
  
BLOG SUCKS  
  
Montag, 19.04.2004 :  
  
Beschwerde von KiKa bekommen, wegen Vernichtung von Bernd!(Wo haben die meine Adresse her?). Darauf Briefträger erwürgt. Gebetet. Bitte von Anubis ignoriert. Geflucht. Aus Frust versucht mich zu töten. Bloß wie soll jemand sterben der weder Tod noch Lebt. Also wie soll ich sterben? Geflucht.  
  
KIKA SUCKS  
  
Dienstag, 20.04.2004 :  
  
Gebetet. Geflucht.  
  
Mittwoch, 21.04.2004 :  
  
Wieder Brief von KiKa bekommen. Wollte Briefträger erwürden, war bloß schneller als ich. Gefrustet. War einkaufen. ALLES HALSABSCHNEIDER. Ein Glück das es das Milleniums Ankh gibt!^^ *fies grins * Kurz bei den Ishtars vorbei geschaut. Marik vor der Zukunft gewarnt. Hört eh ned auf mich. Gebetet. Geflucht. Schlafen gegangen.  
  
ANKH IS GOOD  
  
Donnerstag, 22.04. 2004 :  
  
Augestanden. Angezogen. Geflucht. Kohlestift zum nachziehen der Augen is alle! Bei Ebay einen bestellt, hoffe für denjenigen der ist nicht benützt. Heute wird nicht rausgegangen zumindest nicht sichtbar. Unsichtbar rausgegangen. Ne Runde bei Ramses II gehult. Heimgegangen. Beim Markt noch ein paar Äpfel mitgehen lassen. Gebetet. Von Anubis ausgelacht worden(Ebay ist eindeutig zu langsam). Er sagte ich sähe dämlich aus. Geflucht. Gefrustet, weil Anubis das gesagt hat. Eine Tafel Schokoladen vertilgt.  
  
ANUBIS STUPID LOUGHT SUCKS  
  
Freitag, 23.04.2004 :  
  
Aufgestanden. Angezogen. Vor die Tür geschaut. Kein Päckchen. Dafür ein Briefträger mit Brief von KiKa. Briefträger hat gelacht. Briefträger vorm Postamt erhängt. Gebetet. Von Anubis verarscht worden. Geflucht. Tafel Schokolade gemampft. Geduscht. Schlafen gegangen.  
  
TO KILL POSTMANS IS VERY FUNNY  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Reviews? 


	2. Zweite Woche

@Yami *dich wieder auf den stuhl setzt * Gut, das es dir gefäll!  
  
Also nochmal ausdrücklich. ICH HABE NICHTS GEGEN DIE ISLAMISCHE KULTUR AUCH WENN DAS HIER DEN ANSCHEIN HAT  
  
Hoffe es wird auch gelesen nicht das dann welche schreiben. Ach die mag die Kultur ned, Nazi usw.  
  
Also das mag ich ned lesen, ich habs nun zweimal geschrieben!  
  
Nachtengel  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Samstag, 24.4.2004 :  
  
Ausgeschlafen. Den Postboten MIT PÄCKCHEN IN DEM DER KOHLESTIFT IST VERPENNT!!!!!!! Dreck! Und jetzt ist auch kein Postbote zum töten da! Unsichtbar wieder rausgegeangen. Rumgekurvt. Gelangweilt. Wieder heimgegangen. Beten wird heute ausfallen. Keine Lust mich von Anubis dumm anlabern zu lassen. Außerdem macht zu viel Schokolade dick. Trotzdem Schokoladentafel gefuttert. Schlafen gegangen.  
  
SLEEP SUCKS  
  
Sonntag, 25.4.2004 :  
  
Aufgewacht. Bademantel angezogen. Schießgewehr genommen. Lässtigen Muezzin vom Trum der Moschee abgeknallt. Man der is weit runtergefallen. WAH, SCHEIß RELIGION!!! DESWEGEN MUSS DER DOCH NED SONNTAG FRÜH UM 5 UHR RUMRUFEN!!!!!!!!!!! Kaffee schwarz getrunken. Schlechter Tag, heute hats Postamt zu. Gleich wieder pofen(schlafen) gelegt.  
  
MUEZZIN ARE STUPID  
  
Montag, 26.4.2004 :  
  
Früh aufgestanden. Auf Postbote gewartet. JAAAA, endlich einen Kohlestift!!!!!!!!! Naja, und einen Brief von KiKa. Mensch, verderben die gute Laune. Ahhh, augennachzieh. Jetzt bin isch wieda glücklisch. Anubis hat mir eine predigt gehalten(ist das ned meine aufgabe?) weil ich soooo lang nicht mehr gebetet hab. Gelacht. Gegangen. Bei Kika vorbeischau. Brief mitgenommen. Zu Busch(kommt auch aus so'ner Serie) geangen. Abgefackelt mit Brief natürlich. Köstlich amüsiert. Heimgegangen.  
  
SAVE THE KIDS AND BURNS SOME BUSHS *  
  
Dienstag, 27.4.2004 :  
  
Aufgestanden. Angezogen. Rausgegangen. Pegasus zugelabert. Heimgegangen. Der is mir dann auch noch gefolgt. -.- Naja, hab dann mit bösen ‚Wohhhhhhh' zeug gedroht. Milleniumsauge aufs Auge gedrückt(scheiß Satz ich weiß). Ohhhhhh, Anubis hat der gekreischt.........wie ein Mädchen. WASCHLAPPEN. Mehr sag i ned. Rosaplüschohrenschützer aufgesetzt. Als er aufgehört hat schnell wieder versteckt. Pegasus hat irgendjemanden umarmt(ein Glück nicht mich). Hat „Cecelia"gestöhnt. Frag mich bloß wer die sein soll, war ja nur ich und er im Raum. *kopf kratz* Is dann gegangen, is komsich gewankelt. Hab ihm gesagt er soll ned so viel schnüffeln. Hat er glaub nimma gehört! Anubis alles erzählt. Er meine ‚ Die jugend von heut!". Na wo er recht hat, hat er recht!  
  
NO DRUGS FOR CHILDREN  
  
Donnerstag, 29.4.2004 :  
  
Langsam nervts, die armen KiKa Figuren. Langsam hab ich keine lust mehr da hinzugehen und den Brief und Figur niederzufackeln. -.- oder meine Feuerzeug zu stabazieren. Gesundheitsbehörde war gestern da, konnt deswegen auch ned schreiben. o.O Was wollen die? Hier ist kein Gasthaus. Warte, da is son Ausgrabungstyp. *muahahahaha* Sagen wir da WAR einer. Oder eher alle. War gut, hab sie von Anmit fressen lassen. Natürlich hab ich Anubis noch gerufen. Das geschrei sollte man sich nicht entgehen lassen. Anubis hast Popcorn und noch Thot mitgebracht. Dann gings los. Natrürlich hatten wir alle Ohrenschützer auf! War aber super! Leider war das Popcorn viel zu schnell leer!  
  
LATE NIGHT SHOW by Anmit  
  
Freitag, 30.4.2004 :  
  
Nix los... Heute ist der Nixlostag. Den wenn interessierts das im Irak wieder geschossen wird und Deutschland den bach runter geht(Wow, muss aber ein ganz schön großer sein) Langweilig. Zu Anubis gebetet. Anubis hat keine Zeit. Muss mal wieder Überstunden im Totengericht schieben, da im Irak mal wieder die Hölle los ist. Das hört sich dadrüben dann so an: „Bei Fuß Kerberus!!!! Ich sagte doch, nicht so viel.....Ach gott, son dreiköpfiger hund macht mich fertig!!! Wo zum Teufel bleibt Hagrid?". Wehrhafte Opfer: „Wahhh, der will uns fressen!!!! Eddie wirf mal das Messer rüber!". Frage: Woran starb der Mann?  
  
Anubis glaubt Osiris und Thot machen krumme Dinger. Aber ich weiß es besser. Thot is Pegasus Drogendealer und Osiris der Gärnter! Ach mir is das egal, hauptsache es gibt guten Stoff. *an joint zieh* Hey, ich glaub Horus und Seth haben was....*grummel*  
  
NIX LOS 


	3. Endlich Urlaub

Und hier ist das nächste Kapitel!  
  
Freut mich wenn's lustig ist, eigentlich ist ja auch das der Sinn!(Glaub ich..)  
  
Nachtengel  
  
Samstag, 1.5.2004 :  
  
Seelisches Tief....Kinder.....Heute rausgegangen...ich weiß ned was die wollten rannten um mich rum und riefen: „Mumie"grrr Schrecklich, so tot seh ich doch ned aus. Ähhhh, ja egal...(ich glaub aber ich bin tod, oder????? ) Ähm, egal...auf jeden Fall haben die mich versucht mit Klopapier einzuwickeln. -.- Morgen geh ich mit weißen langen Dread locks und weißem Anzug raus(von die Zwillinge aus Matrix). Ankh versteck ich. Und wenn mich Kinder anlabbern werd ich durchsichtig und schreib blöd rum! muhahaha Hört sich gut an!  
  
WC PAPER SUCKS  
  
Sonntag, 2.5.2004 :  
  
schwarzen kaffee schlürf Ich werde nie Muezzine verstehen. schießgewehr wieder wegsteck Tja, hoffentlich bekommen die keine neuen mehr. Langsam nervts. hinterlistig lach Die Verkleidung war ein voller Erfolg! Zumindest bei den kleinen......Die großen gingen als Agenten.....die Mauer hinter mir hat nun ein Loch......Aus dem Staub gemacht. Hm, zu Anubis gebetet. Er fragte was der Aufzug sollte. Als ich ihm das erklärte grinste er nur...empört gegangen. Aber so ansich ein recht guter Tag, den heute hats Postamt zu! Kein Brief von KiKa! yeah  
  
THE SECOND MUEZZIN IS DEAD  
  
Montag, 3.5.2004 :  
  
Muss meine schöne Farbe behalten, also ab ins Solarium. Sollte aber unsichtbar rausgehen. Keine Lust mich von Kindern nerven lassen. Im Solarium wollte der meinen Namen. Aber das geht den nis an also hab ich einen Namen erfunden: Alias Insgeheim. Supa nich? Horus und Seth hab ich dadrin getroffen im Solarium. Also stimmt meine Vermutung das die schwul sind. Ich glaub Horus schenk ich zum Geburtstag rosa Plüschohrenschützer. Gut, oder? Im Solarium „gesonnt". Heimgegangen. Gebetet. Anubis alles erzählt er meinte er frage Elrond nach Netzstrumpfhosen der Marke SBL (Schwulenkleidung Bruchtal Lothlorien). Ohrenschützer sind eine gute Idee! Morgen hab ich Ferien. Urlaub im weißen Haus yeah  
  
sonnenbrille aufhab  
  
Dienstag, 04.5.2004 :  
  
Stressiger Flug. Anubis wollte das ich selbst im Urlaub Tagebuch schreib. HÄ? Warum den? Will der...ist der.....ääääh.....o.O Das denk ich nicht zuende. Das weiße Haus...pah, ist ja soooooo sicher lolz Im moment können die sowieso nix machen. wachen am boden anschau Öhm,...auch die nächste Zeit nicht!° Naja, wird lange dauern bis die sich an das Reich der Schatten gewöhnt haben! gg Aber nicht nur das! Im Reich der Schatten verliert man auch noch den Verstand. nachdenkllich schau Das erklärt auch G. Bush sein verhalten.........Naja, is halt so ein bekloppter mehr oder weniger is ja auch egal. Bei den Amerkianern brauchts ned mal das Reich der Schatten.  
  
ALLE KRANK  
  
Mittwoch, 05.5.2004 :  
  
Ohne zu fragen haben die mein Gepäck abgefackelt! Oh, man und vorher haben sie es noch durchsucht -.- Spitze sie wissen jetzt wer ich bin. Haben meinen Ausweis gefunden. Aber nur das is es nicht! War mal so kurz sichtbar und da hat mich eine Frau gesehen. Hat kurz aufgeschrieen und sich an mich hingehängt und nicht mehr losgelassen!!!!!!!! Sah dann beim laufen dämlich aus! Naja, einfach weitergelaufen, später hab ich einen Baseballschläger gefunden. hüstel Der Rest war Reflex.......  
  
Aber noch schlimmer! WIE KOMM ICH WIEDER HEIM?  
  
WHAT THE HELL......?  
  
Ja, und wie kommt Shaadi heim? Das überlass ich mal euch leser mein Hoffentlich gibt's welche!° 


	4. Verirrt?

Keiner weiß wie Shadi heimkommt?

_gg_ Die englisch - amerikanische Version von dem Ägypter ist Shadi, die Deutsche ist Schah Dee.

Lange hat's gedauert ..... Doch wir haben ja Jahrtausende Zeit ...._zumindest Anubis und Shadi_

Danke, für die ganzen Reviews!

Das Datum lass ich ab hier einfach weg

Nachtengel

* * *

Three Weeks later:

Mittwoch:

Puh, von Amerika bis nach Afrika ist es doch ein Stück(vor allem wenn man schwimmen muss) Sach mal seit wann hat Westafrika so einen großen Strand oder ist das doch die Sahara? o.O Keine Ahnung .... So was lernt man in Amerika nicht. Amerikanischen Kindern bringt man Geographie am besten durch einen Krieg bei. Das Meer ist feucht. Und salzig. Sehr salzig. Mir ist unterwegs ein schönes Lied eingefallen ich sing es mal vor:

los gröll 

Heut Nacht hat ich nen Traum, eine Tea hing am Apfelbaum

Ich hat schon öfter solche Träume, aber nur keine Apfelbäume

_gg_

Schön nicht? Doofe Zimtzicke, Tea ist voll für'n Arsch. _haha_

Leider darf ich ihr nicht den Hals umdrehen. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh

Aber das Leben zur Hölle machen _muhahahaha_ _voudou(wie schreibt man das?) raushol nadel raushol muahahahahahahaha_

I LIKE VOUDOU

Donnerstag:

Woah? Ich seh ne Pyramide!!!!!! Leider war's nur ne Fata Morgana .... sach mal wer kam eigentlich auf den Namen? O.o Aber ich glaub ich wills gar nicht wissen ... Also ich zu Anubis gebetet hab kam nur ein „Ihr gewünschter Teilnehmer ist nicht erreichbar ....". Scheiß Telede oder Telecom? Och, ist doch egal ... bin grad bei solchen Sträflingen so ein Gefängnis und das mitten am STRAND! Schweinerei! _schmoll _Mir wird immer mit Himmel, Engel und Trompeten gedroht!

ANGEL SUCKS

Freitag:

Ist FREI! Yuhuuuuuuuuuu, naja ... nach dem mich ne Kopra gebissen hat musste ich wohl doch weiter .... scheiß Vieh ... Argh .... tut weh und ist schön bunt ... oder sind das die Sterne vor meinen Augen? UIIIIII, leuchtende Döner .... oh, eine lilablasblaukarierte Sonne .... Boah, was es nicht alles gibt .....

Samstag:

_hust _Ähm, naja gestern bin ich wohl abgekratzt ... wenn ich nur sterben könnte! Aber heute hab ich endlich .... ähm, ist das nicht das Opernhaus in Sydney? Argh! Ich hatte wohl doch nicht auf diesen blauen irren Fisch hören sollen! Was hat die gelabert? Ähm, ja irgendwas von nem Nemo ... tja .... niemand. Sie sagte ich soll beim Benguelastrom rechts abbiegen ... sagte nicht dieser Clownfisch ich soll links weiterschwimmen? Ach, Dreck ... den ganzen Strand entlang gelaufen und für was!? Das ich an diesem Opernhaus lande!!!! ARGH

BLUE FISHS SUCKS

Sonntag:

Naja, wenigsten kam gestern eine Oper nach meinen Geschmack. z_u anmit schiel _Sogar sehr! _hehehe_ Hm, ob die paar hundert Leichen auffallen? Och, ne die doch nicht ... _leiche pack und in den schrank steck sich pfeifend aus dem opernhaus schleich _Nebenbei hab ich gestern Elrond in rosa Strapsen, Hasenohren und weißen Bommelschwanz am hintern gesehen .... Woah ... Stimmt, deren Nest ist irgendwo da in Neuseeland. Diese bekifften kleinen Hobbits, die besoffenen Zwerge, die schwulen Elben, die dummschwätzer von Zauberer, die verfressenen Menschen, die schnuckligen Orks, die kuschligen Uruk-hai und natürlich die kleinen Hausdrachen ... das war jetzt nichts gegen dich Mami!!!!

_beine untern arm klemm und wegrenn_

Montag:

_beule reib_ Dafür das meine Mutter schon ewig Tod ist schlägt sie aber noch ganz schön hart zu. _sich heulend in die ecke setzt_

Dienstag:

So'n breiter Hobbit ist grad an mir vorbei gelaufen ... man war der dicht ... laberte irgendwas von „Mein Schatz .... Mein Eigen ..." und hat ständig den Ringfinger von verheirateten Paaren abbeißen wollen .... Ist der mit Gollum verwandt? o.O

_gg Wir sehen uns dann irgendwann mal wieder! :)_


	5. Hobbits

_An Tinuviel-Niniel:_ Ich schlage vor du lachst leiser! _gg_ Aber das ist gut wenn es dir gefällt! _froi_

_An __Lady Sauron 666_ Geniale Idee, vielleicht werd ich sie verwenden!

_An Yury: _Dory mag ich auch, mir fiel das einfach ein. Weil sie ja so viel redet, vor allem wirres Zeug. _s_

Es ist ziemlich schwer ein Kapitel zu schreiben. (Weil es ja so lange dauert bis zum nächsten) Da man immer die richtige Idee braucht. Man muss sich was einfallen lassen was ungewöhnliches und man braucht natürlich die richtige Stimmung. Tja, da kann es schon mal länger dauern.

Wie schon einmal erwähnt. Das hier ist absolut, definitiv schwarzer, abgrundtief schwarzer und vor allem tödlicher Humor. Ziemlich derbe Sachen. Also wer das nicht mag der soll die Story nicht lesen. Ich erwähne das nicht noch einmal! _grimmig schau_

Danke für die lieben Reviews :)

Nachtengel

* * *

Mittwoch: 

Ah, Neuseeland. Ähm, tja. _MÄH_ Wahnsinnig viele Schafe. DER HERR DER SCHAFE: Schafron! Wir haben dann ein bisschen Tee getrunken, Kekse geknabbert und Welteroberungspläne geschmiedet! Er will die Welt mit einer Horde Kamikaze Schafe erobern. Hat mir dann noch nen Hauselben geschenkt! Leider hat mir Anubis verboten Haustiere zu haben ... tja, hab ihn einer Horde Orks gegeben. Machten nen guten Eindruck. Ihr versteht sicher was ich meine. Hab dann noch ein bisschen gebetet. Naja, es kam die übliche Standpauke: „Warum hast du letzte Woche nicht gebetet?" Das ist doch alles bloss BLA BLA BLA!

Donnerstag:

Ein Nazgul hat mich freundlicherweise mitgenommen. Leider bloß bis nach Japan. Wisst ihr ich bin ja wirklich nicht überdurchschnittlich empfindlich. Nein, ich vertrage wirklich viel. Aber wenn dann so ein kleines dummes Kind um mich rum hüpft und ständig „Pika! Pikachu!", ruft krieg ich sOOOOOOn Hals! Hab es Kopfüber an ne Laterne hin gehängt. Die Leute da sind schon komisch alle so klein. Hoffentlich keine Hobbits... _pfeifenkraut ganz schnell verschwinden lässt_

So ein Typ hat an einem Fernsehturm mit der Polizei gestritten. Er sagte er sei ein Jedi und sie sollen die Griffel von ihm Wegnehmen. Er sei gut ... ist doch alles bloss BLA BLA BLA ... Aber das beste kommt noch! Beim beten erschien Anubis in Rapperkleidung und mit der Sidomaske. Ich hab gedacht ich erstick gleich an nem Lachkrampf. Später ist mir aufgefallen das Anubis dafür gesorgt hat das ich tatsächlich erstickt bin -.- _entrüstet weggestapft bin_

Freitag:

Thot hat heute vorbeigeschaut und ein bisschen was von seinen Stoff dagelassen. Leider waren Hobbits in der Nähe. So schnell konnt ich gar ned schauen wie des weg war und mir blieb nix mehr. Bei 15 Kilo und drei Hobbits also für jeden 5 Kilo frag ich mich: Haben die das Zeug gefressen? Anscheinend schon. Der eine hat so einem Senator auf den Schoß gekotzt. Also ich mein ich hab mich mit Thot im Parlament getroffen er meinte ein paar Politiker wollten auch was.

Kokain ist Gottes Möglichkeit dir zu zeigen das du eindeutig zu viel Geld hast.

Samstag:

Die bekifften Hobbits laufen seit einer Stunde hinter mir her und singen. Obwohl singen kann man das nicht nennen sie grölen wohl eher. Erschrecken die ganzen kleinen Kinder ... Naja und mich auch oder ist euch schon mal ein drei Käse hoch an die Gurgel gesprungen? Nein? Seit froh. Hab ich ne Kopfnuss verpasst. Verdammt warum muss es immer mich erwischen. Erst kein Stoff, dann laufen die Halblinge hinter dir her und dann versuchen sie dich auch noch zu töten obwohl du gar nicht sterben kannst. Alle sind so gemein zu mir ... _minderwertigkeits komplex bekomm heul _

Sonntag:

_hinter hobbit herrenn _GIB MIR MEINEN KOHLESTIFT WIEDER! Ahhhhh, was machst du da? NEIN ... GEH DA RUNTER! NIMM DEN STIFT ... AUUUU, du hast mir in den Arm gebissen? HEY! Nimm deinen Fuß aus meiner Magengrube. Scheiß Vieh! _hobbit wegtrab _AUS! BEI FUß! PLATZ!

Super. Toll. _kohlestift aus dem gesicht wisch _Genial, dieses dumme Vieh was seit einer Stunde glaubt es sei ein Hund hat mir meine Kohlestift weggenommen und nun auf meinem Gesicht verschmiert! _grummel _Alle sind so gemein zu mir ... _minderwertigkeits anfall hat_

Montag:

Okay, langsam nerven die kleinen echt. z_uschau wie ein hobbit versucht eine ratte zu verschlucken _Igitt, die zappeld na ja noch. Ich weiß ja nicht was Osiris da in seinen Garten anpflanzt aber für Hobbits ist das auf jeden ungesund. Und für Ratten. _hobbit der ratte nun endlich verschluckt hat zuschau _Mir ist schlecht.

Dienstag:

Hey, heute haben mir die kleinen gesagt wie die heißen: Mopsi, Pepsi und Spam. Schon komisch die drei. Davon abgesehen das einer ständig von was runter springen will und er immer sagt: „Ich kann fliegen!". Auf's Maul kann er fliegen und nicht mehr. Heute nacht stieß noch einer dazu er stellte sich als Frollo Windbeutel vor. Er meint er suche die Gefährten, neun Stück sollen des sein. NEED HELP! Nicht noch mehr Spinner! Ich will HEIM!_ minderwertigkeits anfall hat _Niemand hat mich lieb!_heul_


	6. Schwul oder was?

So, da bin ich mal wieder! Hat ja auch lang genug gedauert oder?

Auf jeden Fall noch ein ganz herzliches und knuddlichstes Dankeschön an die Reviewer!(antworten am ende des kapitels)

**Nachtengel**

* * *

Dienstag: 

Heut sind noch ein paar dieser total Bekloppten dazu gekommen. _kopfschüttel _So ein Fiedler und ein Legoli. Ich frage mich ob Legoli aus dem Legoland kommt und ob dieser kleiner bärtige rote Fellknäul neben ihm sein Haustier ist. Irgendwie brummt es andauernd. Spam hat übrigens Fiedler mit der Bratpfanne eins drüber gezogen mit dem Kommentar: „Und fass ihn NIE wieder an!". Wahr sehr interessant. Ab Abend hat dann Legoli seine Zunge in Fiedlers Ohr gesteckt. Iieehh, die ganze Sabbe da dann ... wie ein Hund. Fiedler hat dann auch noch so komisch gekichert als Legoli ihn in den Schritt gefasst hat.

Der Rest war nicht mehr Jungendfrei und ich bin mir sicher das Pepsi und Mopsi nun vollkommen gestört sind. Als ich dann zu Anubis gebetet hab, haben Pepsi und Mopsi versucht Fiedler und Legoli nach zu machen. Was mich gewundert hat das plötzlich auch Horus und Seth da waren.

Mittwoch:

Als ich heute morgen aufgewacht bin kuschelten sich Fiedler und Legoli eng an mich. Ich glaube dann hab ich geschrien.

Die zwei „Kuschelhässchen" schauten sich verwirrt an und fingen an meinen Gewand rum zuspielen. Hab sie beide mit meinem Milleniumsankh niedergeschlagen und zurück gelassen. Ein sag ich euch. Schock führ's Leben wars alle mal! Heute muss ich sagen bin ich ziemlich weit gelaufen hatte zwar gehofft das die Halblinge bei den zwei Schwulen bleiben würden, aber sie liefen immer noch mir hinter her.

Hab ich schon erwähnt das Thot wieder da war? Nein? Okay, er war wieder da! 25 kg feinstes Gras. 5 kg für mich, der Rest für die inzwischen bekifften Hobbits hinter mir. Blindalf und Bohrermir stießen heute zu uns. Blindalf, der Spinner erzählte etwas davon das Radargarst, der Bekackte heute Fiedler und Legoli bewusstlos gefunden hatte und er sagte das sie uns bereits wieder folgten.

Donnerstag:

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Freitag:

Ich hasse Schwule.

Samstag:

Beim beten fing Anubis plötzlich an mir über meine Oberschenkel zu streicheln. OH, MEIN GOTH. Sind den hier alle Schwul? Warum rettet mich niemand? _heul_

Sonntag:

_mich in kirche versteck _Heute haben wir Moskau erreicht. Schon irgendwie komische Leute da. Naja, egal so lang da so viele Leute in die Kirche gehen können die Gefährlichen Spinner mich nicht in der Masse finden. Beim aufwachen erzählte mir Bohrermir das er seinen Bohrer schon in ganz viele Leute gesteckt hat und wie es den mit mir steht? O.o

Montag:

Glaubt mir wenn ich die nicht bald los werde, flippe ich aus. Ich flipp' aus. Da bedeutet, ich werd' verrückt. Irre. Geisteskrank. Ich werd' durchdrehn. Ich bin nicht mehr im Besitz meiner geistigen Kräfte. Hab' nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. Einen Sprung in der Schüssel! Die Sicherung ist durchgebrannt. Vollkommen DURCHGEKNALLT!

Dienstag:

RUHETAG

Mittwoch:

Fiedler wollt mich gestern in den Schlaf singen. Hat unbedingt darauf bestanden.

Als er Anfing geschahen viele Dinge auf einmal. Spam schlug mit der Bratpfanne zu, Frodo verschwand als er den Ring aufsetzte, Mopsi wurde Ohnmächtig, Pepsi schmiss den Palantir nach Fiedler, Legoli (der sich gerade die Haare kämmte) riss sich vor Schreck einen Büschel Haare raus und fing dann an zu weinen.

Bilndalf murmelte etwas von „Abra kadaver, dreimal überfahrene Katze. Halt endlichs Maul und stirb". Bohrermir entschied sich einen Schuh zu schmeißen und ich nahm das Tagebuch. Der rote Fellknäul brummte nur.

* * *

**Tinuviel: **Ich mag ihn auch! (Was mich aber nicht davon abhält ihn zu quälen) ;)

**Yury: **Wenn dich das mit den Hobbits stört solltest du meine FF wohl nicht mehr lesen! Neue "Quälgeister" gibt es in der Tat!

**Ando:** Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl! ;)

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!


	7. Alles wie gehabt

**An Yury: **Ja, Shadi hat einen Ruhetag von mir bekommen! _gestalt von Anubis annehm _Hm, das mit Legoli war vielleicht doch ein wenig fies. Aber was soll ich den bei einer Parodie machen wenn einer absolut perfekte Haare hat?

So, ich denke die Geschichte neigt sich auch langsam dem Ende zu:)

Schade, aber bald sind wir so ziemlich alle Länder(nicht alle ich weiß) durch.

Soll ich vielleicht jetzt schon Schluss machen? Ja, das ist das letzte Kapitel! _augenzwinker _Ich konzentrier mich jetzt mehr auf meine anderen Geschichten, vor allem die mit meinen süßen Relibärchen. Und da wir nicht immer Zeit haben muss diese FF wohl ein Ende finden.

**Ach und Yury **_dein review bei weltenspiegel gelesenhab_**Ja, wir kommen aus deiner Ecke! **_fies lach_

Und noch ein herzliches Dankeschön an alle Reviewer! (Für das letzte Kapitel kann man aber immer noch ein Review da lassen!) :)

Bye, Nachtengel

* * *

**Dienstag:**

Hab ich eigentlich schon mal erwähnt das die Welt nur aus Schwulen besteht? Nein, okay die Gefährten sind Schwul. Pepsi und Mopsi sind nun auch versaut! _in rom im kolosseum sitz _Italien ist ganz nett und liegt direkt auf den Weg nach Hause. Naja und die 9 Verrückten muss ich mir ja nicht mehr so viele Sorgen machen, der Abstecher beim Vesuv war ganz gut. Das Problem ist nur ich werde Bohrermir nicht los. _kopfschüttel _Vielleicht ersäuft er ja noch im Mittelmeer.

_zu ihm rüber schiel _BITTE ERSAUF!

Anubis war heut baden, ergo nicht erreichbar.

**Mittwoch:**

Was soll'n der Mist? Erst will er das ich ein Tagebuch schreibt und jetzt kontrolliert er es nicht mal! 'Der Pharao muss ja wissen was passiert ist!' _anubis nachmaul _

**Donnerstag:**

Schwimmen im Meer ist anstregend und ich diesem komischen blauen Fisch schon wieder begegnet, diesmal hab ich NICHT nach dem Weg gefragt. Hat immer noch P. Sherman und sonst was gemurmelt. Beim weiterschwimmen hing an einer Schildkröte ein Typ mit spitzen Ohren und rosa Badeanzug dran. Was ist ärmer dran? Der Verstand des Mannes oder die Schildkröte die ihn ziehen muss?

Wenn's nur das wäre! Schon mal depressiven Muscheln gegegnet? Nein? Also ich hab keinen Hunger mehr ...

**Freitag:**

AHHHHH, Keksgeschwader ... _wegrenn _

**Samstag:**

Anubis hat Sonnenbrand _muhahaha _Ist rot wie ne Tomate! _wegschmeiß _Aber wer sonnt sich auch in der Sahara?

**Sonntag:**

Ankunft in Kairo. Bei den viele Touristen komm ich mir vor wie bei Big Brother. Gefi()kt wird erst ab 7 Uhr. _kopfschüttel _Anubis hat die ganze nach über gejammert. Pech für ihn ... wegen ihm muss ich ja auch des Tagebuch schreiben.

**Montag:**

I HATE KIKA!

_den postsack mit kikabriefen abfackel _AHHHHHHHH. _nächstbesten postboten erhäng _ICH HASSE MEIN LEBEN!

**Dienstag:**

_schwarzen kaffee schlürf _Ich glaub ich krieg mich nicht mehr! Ich war heut im Internet auf und habe die Geschichte 'Shadi's Tagebuch' entdeckt! Wer schreibt da bitte mein LEBEN AUF! Komm bloss her du Nachtengel und dann rupf ich dir die Federn! Ich FACKEL DICH AB

Genau so wie dieses scheiß TAGEBUCH!

_feuerzeug raushol und anzünd _

**BURN BABY BURN**

_kleidung feuer fang _Ah, DRECK! _in brunnen spring_


End file.
